Spider-man Webs of Kombat
by Roth Prime
Summary: A portal opened up and sucked Spider-man and Carnage into Edenia and Outworld, will Spider-man with the help of Kitana be able to stop Carnage?
1. Vortex

I was a bright sunny day in New York City and Spider-man was swinging through the city with not a care in the world. Spider-man already took down the Rhino after he robbed a bank the same one five times in three weeks. Yup everything started to look up for the web slinger, Spider-man then web slinged to his apartment and took of his mask and plopped down on the bed, he was so existed he was ready to go to sleep until his phone rang, he then picked it up and said "Hello?"

"Spider-man! This is Nick Fury we need you one of your old villains are on the loose, and he's tarring the place apart." Said Fury.

"Ho come on Nick, why can't Supervillians take vacations too?! Can't you send Cap or Wolverine or Iron man or-"

"Spiderman, its Carnage." Said Carnage

"What?! What happened? Did he hurt anyone?" asked Spider-man

"I'm sorry Spider-man you're gunna have to come here and see for yourself, Nick out"

Spider-man quickly grabbed his mask and webbed slinged to the Raft as fast as he could.

-At the Raft-

"Please you don't have to do this please I have a fami-" But the guard couldn't finish, her throat was ripped out by a curtain red symbiotic maniac.

"I'm sorry MAN, but you were just bagging to get slaughtered hehehehe." Laughed the insane mental patient

The red flashing alarms started to go off.

"Ah! that's just my music baby! HAHAHA!" Laughed Carnage.

"Ok mister pasta its time to go back in you can." Said Spider-man

"Hay! My main man! HAHA! Well isn't this a surprise! Is your spider sense going off yet?" Asked the red monster

"My spider sense only goes off if there's danger near." Joked Spider-man

"Well let me know if it starts going off." Said Spider-man

Carnage then lunged at Spider-man with his claws but Spider-man quickly jumped and stuck to the wall. Carnage then through razor sharp spikes at the wall we're Spider-man was but Spider-man quickly jumped out of the way and avoided that attack too. Spider-man then jumped behind Carnage and said. "Ok Carnage, shows over!" yelled Spider-man as he tried to knock out Carnage but Carnage quickly grabbed Spider-man's fist ant started to crush it. Spider-man then tried to hit him with his other fist but Carnage grab and started to crush that one too. "The show isn't over until I say it is web head!" yelled Carnage in a more angry voice. Carnage then picked up Spider-man and through the metal wall, Spider-man quickly got up and ran after that horror. Carnage swiped at Spider-man again but Spider-man quickly dogged that and started to land a series of quick lightning fast punches at Carnage, but Carnage quickly grabbed Spider-man by his neck and head budded him, five times. Spider-man was nearly on the verge of unconsciousness. Carnage still holding Spider-man by his throat saying

"I guess you AXED for this web-man HAHAHA." Said Carnage

"Let go of him bub!" yelled wolverine who just jumped in to the scene with Captain America

"Let him go Carnage!" added Captain America

"HAHAHA you really think you'll be able to-to." Before the psycho could finish, there opened a large green portal and it was starting to suck both Carnage and Spiderman in it.

Wolverine and Captain America Both stuck there shield and claws in to the ground to resist the extreme force of the portal. Carnage went flying in first "NOOOO!" yelled Carnage, Spiderman flew in second but quickly spun a strain of web to the ground and held on for dear life.

"Hold on Spider-man!" yelled Captain America

"I'm trying Cap!" yelled Spider-man

"I'm not going alone!" yelled Carnage as he grabbed Spider-man's foot holding on for dear life.

Spider-man hand then slipped from the web and he flew into the portal along with Carnage. The portal then closed.

Wolverine and Cap then looked at each other "Tell me you saw the same thing too." Said Wolverine.

Captain America nodded yes.

-Spider-man in Edenia-

Spiderman was laying down out cold. About an hour passed, he then finally woke up.

"Urge what happened?" Asked Spider-man

Spider-man then looked around and saw that he was laying in a very grassy field with some beautiful flowers too, with some sparkling rivers and waterfalls too. Not to mention the shining sun, but much more better then New York's sun.

Spiderman then got on his two feet suddenly his spider sense went off he quickly jumped out of the way of whatever danger there was, he then got in to fighting position, ready for battle. Spiderman then looked up to see a beautiful girl that was dressed in all blue, with a mask on on too, she also had to large blue fans that had razors in it too. He stared in to his spider eyes and she starred back, she asked in a strong yet charming voice "Who are you?"

"Um… my name is Spider-Man and I mean no harm so if you can put away your killer fans I would feel a lot safer." Said Spider-man

"You don't look like you come from Outworld. Take off your mask." Requested Kitana.

"Outworld what? And no thanks, I don't want to take off my mask." Said Spider-man

"Take it off now!" yelled Kitana

"OK! Ok." Said Spider-man

He then took off his mask and showed Kitana his true face, Kitana then folded in her fans and put them back in her boots.

"Are we done now?" asked Spider-man

"Yes." responded Kitana, as Spider-man put his mask back on.

"Now can you answer my question? Who are you and were am I?" asked Spider-man

"I am Kitana Princess of Edenia and that's we're you are." Answered Kitana

"Well I'm sorry Miss Kitana, but I'm not from this world, I come from another reality, and I need some time to think this over." Said Spider-man

"Do you have a place to stay?" Asked Kitana.

"No, I don't" answered Spider-man.

"Well if you come with me, I could bring you to my castle and find a way to help you get home." Said the princess.

"Um yes, thank you."Said Spider-man

"Follow me." Said Kitana.

"Why are you helping me?" Asked Spider-man.

"I've met other earthrealmers before, and you don't seem dangerous." Said Kitana.

Spider-man nodded to Kitana and walked with her down the trail.

"Its gunna be a while before we get to castle so, tell me about how you got here and yourself."

A/N: Hay guys, thank you for reading and don't wary chapter 2 is on its way.


	2. Descover

While Spider-man and Kitana we're walking down the trail, Spider-man already told Kitana who he was and how he got there. Then Spider-man started to ask Kitana about her life, who she was and what she does all that good stuff. Spider-man started to make some jokes to break the ice and Kitana started to giggle at them. Spider-man started to walk funny and Kitana started to notice this.

"Are you ok?" asked The Princess

"Well this suit is pretty uncomfortable when I walk around in it for a long time." Said Spider-man

"Well, don't wary were almost to my steed" said Kitana

"I thought you said that we just had to walk." Said Spider-man

Kitana then stopped in her tracks turned around to face Spider-man and said "Wait here." Kitana then walked behind a tree and came back a few seconds later she came back with a white stallion.

"His name is karo." Said Kitana

But before Spider-man could get on the horse she held her hand up signaling him to stop. "Listen, whenever I have a passenger on board I have one rule never to break. Keep your hands on my abdominal area if you bring your hands any higher or any lower your getting kicked off, do you understand?" asked Kitana

"Yes." Replied Spider-man

"Good boy, now hop on." Said the Princess

Spider-man then hopped up on the white stallion and put his hands around Kitana's abdominal area, then they road off.

There were 15 minutes of acquired silence until Kitana spoke up.

"So Spider-man are you in a relationship?" asked Kitana

Spider-man was shocked by this question, his heart was broken ever since he found out that MJ was cheating on him with his best friend harry Osborn, Spider-man hated both of them and severed all connections with them.

"I'm sorry it's just that my boyfriend broke my heart when he became a tyrannical god." said Kitana

"No its ok, I just kinda had the same problem and, nevermind." Said Spider-man

"Look! there's the castle!" said Kitana trying to change the topic.

-Carnage in Outworld-

Carnage woke up and looked around and he was in a large field. It looked like hell there were dead bodies, blood rivers, gloomy skys and Maneating trees. Carnage started to smile at this.

"I like this world." Said Carnage

He then spotted a village about a mile away.

"Looks like lunch time" said Carnage

-At the village-

Carnage walked into the village, raised up his arms turned them in to axes and yelled "Honey! I'm home!"

All the villagers turned to look at him, they all had demonic futures like cat-like eyes, razor sharp teeth and 3 foot long blades. They all brought out there blades and charged at Carnage.

"Ho this is going to be fun." Laughed Carnage

-10 minuets later-

The houses we're all on fire and butchered and slaughtered bodies of the tarkotens were all on the ground. One of the tarkotens had both of his lags broken by Carnage, the tarkoten tried to crawl to safety but… "Were do you think your going?" asked the sadistic butcher. "When queen Mileena finds out about this you'll be nailed to the wall." Said the tarkoten "Well maybe I'll go pay her a visit." Said Carnage right before he ripped of the tarkoten's head off.

-At Shao Kahn's plaice-

"You have no right to take my rifle place as the new ruler of Outworld, Mileena" said Rain

"Rain, Rain go away, come again some other day." Singed Mileena

"I heard that from an Earthrealm child, right before I killed her." Said Mileena

"Shut up you worthless insane, lab experiment." Screamed Rain

"I'm going to rip your throat out!" yelled Baraka

"Not if I get him first!" yelled Mileena

Suddenly, mutable red tendrils came from the shadows and wraped around Mileena, Baraka and Rain.

"Don't I get a say in this? HAHAHA!" Laughed the red beast that appeared from the shadows.

A/N: Chapter 3 is on it's way.


End file.
